My Life is Sweet Like a Freshly Baked Cookie
by DelfinoBlu
Summary: This is a romantic fanfiction on Clyde x Chloe. Chloe is a new character created in a recent episode called "Brave The Last Dance". Plus, she is also the new crush of Clyde. Enjoy the reading! I hope you like it.


"I can't believe this is happening." Clyde had thought to herself as he entered school.

He felt strange, so different... As he had never been before. He had never felt this wonderfully well in his life.

Only a day had passed since the evening dance party for Valentine's Day, yet Clyde began to see the world with a new perspective. His life seems to have changed completely, when a sweet and pretty girl had entered his thoughts. And here her name was **_Chloe_**.

There she was, appearing in the crowd as she closed the door of her locker. Her face seemed to be incredibly pretty when she smiled. She was like a single ray of sunshine that appeared in a large sky of black clouds.

Clyde was speechless: Why had he never noticed her before?

Maybe he was too busy thinking about Emma to realize how incredibly cute, sensitive, intelligent and kind Chole was. One word: Perfect. She was perfect. And this feeling for Chole was a completely new thing. Of course, it wasn't the first time that Clyde was in love...But that feeling was different though.

With Lori, Stella and Emma, his feeling was not true love but a simple infatuation. He was in love with them because of their beauty, but not because of their personality. In addition, none of them had returned the sentiment: All of them had preferred friendship with him.

With Chloe, however, it's different. Chloe was not only very pretty, but she was also very intelligent and kind. Plus, she had a few things in common with Clyde, more than he expected. It was her personality that made Clyde fall in love that way. Her sensitivity had affected him a lot. She was really different from Lori, Stella and Emma.

It was fortunate, then, that the crush on these girls was only temporary. More specifically with Lori. She and Clyde had already become good brotherly friends as far as four months before ... Ever since Clyde finally realized that his feeling for her will never be paid and decided to accept Lori only as his friend.

With Chloe, this feeling seems to be reciprocated instead. Chole likes Clyde, and vice versa. I mean, that's what it looks like.

Clyde scratched his neck uncertainly. "It's true, we like each other a little ... but we never declared ourselves with the phrases like" I love you "or" I like you very much. For this reason, for now we are friends, but not completely."

As Clyde proceeded swiftly to Chloe, he brooded over it. "The best way to find out is to invite Chloe to a new date. Maybe that's how we will directly declare our feelings sooner or later. But where to invite her? And then what do I tell her?"

As Clyde approached, Chloe noticed him smiling broadly.

"Clyde! Finally, I see him again after yesterday's dance evening. I'm happy with the result that Clyde wanted to dance with me. With Emma, I had no hope of conquering him. He seemed to have never noticed me. But now things have changed , and positively."

She nervously pulled a lock of her hair, continuing to smile amiably. "He is coming towards me, and he seems very thoughtful. Will he perhaps want to invite me on a date? Or tell me something nice? I hope so much. He is the sweetest and kindest person I've ever met! He is also cute."

Clyde: "Oh my God, Chloe is getting closer. What do I tell her? Where can I invite her? Why the hell did I get nervous at some point? It's just a date!"

Chloe: "Okay, he's getting closer. Try not to be nervous about him, be quiet and kind. Be yourself. But what do I tell him? I just say Hi, and let him take the next step? Mh, this seems trivial."

Clyde: "Mh, I invite her to see a movie in the cinema? Nah, this is trivial. So maybe a cultural visit to a museum? Mh, it sounds boring. A nice walk in the park to eat some hot dogs together. It looks cool, but and if Chloe was vegetarian, instead?"

Chloe: "Ok, calm down, Chloe. You will see, everything will be fine. It's just a date, even a simple date with friends. Oh my God, maybe I have hair in a mess? No, everything is ok."

As he walked, Clyde watched Chloe's pose fascinated.

"Chloe is really very pretty. She looks French, of Asian origins ... Judging from her appearance. But what if she was just a French culture fan? If so, could I invite her to a French restaurant then? Maybe even a French mix, like Jean Juan's French Mex..."

Clyde shook his head, sighing in frustration. "Nah, too mushy. Chloe deserves something special, but without exaggerating. She seems to be a sophisticated and intellectual type. Will she like a visit to an art exhibition? Mh, it's not a bad idea, after all…"

But while he thought about it, Clyde accidentally tripped over the floor. Almost simultaneously, he and Chloe exclaimed with an amazed "Whoops!"

After this, Clyde embarrassedly smiles at Chloe - Eheh, er...Hi, Chloe! Don't worry, I'm fine - Then sighed sadly. "Oh great. Chloe will think I'm an idiot now. She'll look at me badly from now on."

But Chloe didn't think so, instead starting to chuckle softly. "Oh my God, how funny! Besides being cute, he is also amusing! That is why I love the slightly clumsy guys. They are so special."

Then she reached Clyde almost quickly, greeting him. - Hi, Clyde. Glad you are fine. Let me help you.- And she offered her hand to help him stand up.

Clyde was comforted by that gesture, then he smiled and took Chloe's offered hand. - Hi, Chloe! Thanks for your help. You are really very kind. -

Chloe blushed softly, pulling on another strand of hair. - You're welcome, Clyde. It was a pleasure. -

Clyde: - Yeah, same here. Ehehe! -

The two laughed a little nervously, then an awkward silence. They seemed to have forgotten to say something important at some point.

Clyde: "Geez, what was I supposed to ask Chloe? I forgot about it! Now I'm really an idiot!"

Chloe: "Oh, dear! What an embarrassment, I don't like being silent in this way. I have to say something...But what? I don't want to say nonsense."

Clyde: "I have to stay calm. Don't ruin this beautiful moment. Say something nice!"

It was Clyde who broke the silence, smiling shyly.

\- Oh, uh. Um. What a beautiful day, isn't it?- Then he paused briefly as he looked away from Chloe and rubbed his right arm nervously. - Uh, I mean ... Well, I ... I had a lot of fun with you last night at the Valentine's Day party. - And looked back at Chloe again

Chloe felt relieved and smiled too. - Oh yes. Same here! You were truly phenomenal, dancing that way! You were so cool -

Clyde (blushing a little): - Wow, I thank you very much. You too have been great. A perfect dancer, practically -

\- Wow! Thank you, Clyde.- Chloe blushed and chuckled happily. Clyde laughed too.

Then another small silence, this time less embarrassing and less shy than before. This time it was Chloe who spoke.

\- You were very nice to come and greet me. It made me very happy - Then she blushed again, while playing with another strand of hair. - As you said, today is a beautiful day... Thanks to you. You made me feel good, with your sweet way of always making me laugh and smile always. -

Clyde felt his heart beat faster. It was the sweetest thing he have ever heard.

\- Really? Well, you made me feel good too - Then he nervously rubbed his neck. - Uh, I have to tell you something. I didn't come just to greet you, I also wanted to ask you something -

Chloe gasped for a second.

\- But then I forgot, while I was coming to you - He gave a little nervous laugh, then looks away sighing. - Now you will think I'm an idiot, aren't you? -

Chloe smiled and put her hand on Clyde's shoulder - No, you're not. Really, Clyde. It happens to everyone to be a little distracted and also forget something very important. The same thing happened to me too ... One moment ago! - And she laughed calmly.

Clyde smiled at this. - Gee, thanks Chloe. Now I'm more relaxed. However, I have now remembered what it was I had to ask you. -

Chloe gripped her book tightly on her chest, with both arms.

She was clearly anxious. - Tell me, Clyde.-

Clyde: - Well, would you like to come this Sunday to... -

Chloe: - Mhm. Yeah? -

Clyde: - Here, would you like to see a movie in the cinema with me? No, wait! Do you want to have dinner in a French restaurant? Hell, no! I mean, will you come to my house to taste my cake specialties? I will teach you how to cook delicious biscuits. No, this is not a good thing. Will you come to the amusement park with me? No, no, wait one minute! -

Chloe (confused): - What? -

Clyde patted his forehead and sighed. - Sorry, Chloe. the truth is I wanted to invite you to spend this Sunday with me, but I don't know where to take you. I have yet to organize on this. I'm also undecided. -

Chloe smiled again. - Awww! This is very sweet of you. You don't have to worry about Clyde. It's fine in your home. -

Clyde: - Really? I mean, to do what? -

Chloe laughed and shrugged. - What you want. We can do anything together ... for example, do homework together to help each other, watch some movies on TV, play some video games, cook something. You know, learning to cook cookies with you is not a bad idea. I'd really like to do it, indeed. -

Clyde: - Oh, that comforts me a lot. So, let's do this: Come to me at lunchtime, so I will amaze you with my culinary skills. You will see, you will like my house specialties. Then, later, in the afternoon I will teach you how to cook biscuits and later we will watch our favorite TV show together: Dessert Storm. Only if you want. -

Chloe (ecstatic): - This is a fantastic idea! -

Clyde: - Yeah. If there is nothing else to do at home, then we will go out together to go to the park, or to the cinema or some nice place...In short, anything.-

Chloe (Chuckling happily): - Either to play in Gus' Games and Grub or to the amusement park like Dairyland, or to skate together on an ice rink. In short, anything! I like to improvise a little, every now and then! -

Clyde (excited): Me too!

Suddenly, the two stopped talking and started looking at each other with dreamy eyes. Time seemed to stand still around them.

The crowd around them seemed to have disappeared as if by magic, while the corridor was filled with a splendid golden amber orange light, like sunset ... then accompanied by a little sweet music that spread between Clyde and Chloe.

That was clearly the magical atmosphere of love.

Suddenly, that magic soon disappeared because it was interrupted by Clyde's voice.

\- Ehr ... Then we agree for tomorrow, right? Obviously, if you're not busy... -

Chloe: - Are you kidding? I will gladly go there! -

Clyde (chuckled nervously as he blushed): - Oh okay. I'm glad you accepted my invitation. Wait, I'll write you the address on this note, so you'll find my house without problems. -

Chloe took the note and smiled broadly: - I too am happy that you wanted to invite me to spend Sunday with you. -

Clyde blushed again: - Ok... okay, see you tomorrow, Chloe. -

Chloe was blushing, too her: - See you tomorrow, Clyde. Bye!-

Then she replied with a timid greeting, and Clyde returned it.

A minute after Chloe was gone, Clyde took a big leap in the air with her fists closed and with shouts of joy.

\- Yes, yes! It's done! I've done it! I've finally an date with Chloe! This is the most beautiful day of my life! -

Suddenly, a familiar voice landed on him.

Rusty: - Congratulations, dude! We are very happy for you! -

The whole gang had appeared in front of Clyde: Stella, Rusty, Lincoln, Liam and Zach.

Clyde jumped frantically back in fright.

\- Gak! But where do you come out? Have you heard everything? Damn, you made me take a big fright! -

Lincoln: - Sorry, Clyde. We saw you with Chloe and we couldn't resist the temptation to watch this show -

Rusty approached Clyde and gave him a playful elbow on the arm - My friend, so you finally got a date with your beautiful girlfriend Chloe, huh? -

Clyde (stammering and blushing): - Uh, not exactly...Chloe is not my girlfriend. At least, not yet. We never said directly "I love you", or at least "I like you so much". We are, well, more like friends. -

Stella: - But you two really like each other, right? -

Clyde nodded shyly. - Yes, so it seems. -

Liam: - And you see this appointment as a great opportunity to declare your feelings sooner or later. Right? -

Clyde was surprised. - Wow, you noticed this so much? -

The whole gang nodded, a little mischievously.

Zach: - We are your friends and we know you well. for this reason, the thing is so obvious. -

Lincoln: - As we have already said, we are very proud of you. With Chloe, you were truly epic! -

Clyde smiled serenely. - Thanks, my friends. I'm very happy with this situation, too me. But ... - His expression had changed now from happy to worried.

\- But what if I can't make it to declare my feelings? What if I ruin everything? What if my fathers don't like Chloe? You know, my father Howard said that if a girl dared to hurt me and break my heart, he would do anything to stop her and protect me from all kinds of emotional pain. You know, he wouldn't want to see me unhappy again, after what happened with Lori, Emma and Stella -

And Clyde turned to Stella. - No offense, Stella. Sorry. -

Stella shook her head. - Nah. Don't worry, I understand you. And then I also believe that you are just exaggerating. -

Lincoln nodded. - I'm agree with Stella. I'm sure your fathers will love Chloe a lot, as soon as they see her and get to know her.

Rusty: - Regarding your problem of declaring feelings to Chloe instead, we will help you solve it. -

Clyde (a little uncertain): - Thanks, but I think I should do it myself. You have helped me enough with Emma. -

Stella: - Are you sure? You may still need some advice, in certain cases like these. -

But Clyde was still convinced of what he said. - I'm sure of it, Stella. What I want from you for now is just the support and cheering you will give me for me and Chloe. You will, won't you? -

Friends exchanged puzzled glances. Then they smiled and gave a strong friendly hug to Clyde.

\- Count on it! If you need us even for a little help, give us a whistle! -

Clyde was moved, returned the hug and laughed cheerfully. - I count on you guys! Thank you, my friends! -

Lincoln: What are you going to do now, Clyde? What is your next step? -

Clyde: - My next next step is to warn my fathers today about tomorrow's schedule when I will home. -

Suddenly, the bell rang for the start of school.

Stella: - Ok, it's time to go. Good luck, Clyde. -

Clyde: - Thanks, guys. See you later. Bye! -

Author note: Ok, this is the first chapter I wrote. Now, the question is: What will happen next? Will fathers accept Chloe? Will Clyde be able to declare her feelings to Chloe? Will friends just continue to support him or even help him? Find out in the next episodes!

P.s. I'm italian. My english is not yet perfect.


End file.
